Before He Cheats
by Skillet's Lady Goddess
Summary: A Mandy songfic! Mickies's Side: He was a drug I can't get rid of, so Addicting...but how can I go back to him if he cheated on me with Kelly Kelly? Should I take him back? I Don't Know what to do... Read to find out! MickiexRKOxOCxJH
1. Before He Cheats

I'm back! With a new Couple you fanfic readers will probably enjoy. Now if those of you who don't know, I did a Jaria song fic that consisted of three songs that reflected Cena's need (Til Summer Comes Around), Maria's heartbreak (Who's that Girl) and the two finally coming together (Need You Know) in Til Summer Comes Around saga. And a new song has inspired me to do another, three part or more Song Fic, depending on you the readers, on the new couple Mickie James and Randy Orton.

As always, I don't own the Superstars or Divas, they respectfully belong to WWE and Vince McMahon and the song, Before He Cheats belongs rightfully to Ms. Carrie Underwood.

So on with Mandy! (Mickie and Randy XD) And please review if you all want to see Randy's side of things! Thanks a Million! Enjoy.

~*Skillet's Lady Goddess*~

* * *

_Before He Cheats _by Carrie Underwood **Album: Some Hearts**

~Mickie's POV~

I sighed, having my phone to my ear trying to call my boyfriend, Randy Orton. It was our One year Anniversary of actually being together. Others believed we weren't going to make it and well we proved them all wrong. I was at my house, dressed. It was nothing special besides a nice top and denim jeans. That's what he liked about me, was that I can be me and sexy in anything. And I was actually excited that I was going to spend time with him but I now got his voice mail.

_"This is Randy Orton and I'm not here right now but if you leave your name number and a brief message I'll get back to you. Peace." _

I heard the beep, rolling my eyes playing along. "Hey babe it's just me, your girlfriend Mickie, wondering why you're not answering your phone on our One year. I guess I'll call back later. Love you honey." I cut it short, shaking my head. Lately he's been distant from me and I don't know why. I've been getting a weird vibe of something going on but I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to…

"_Here she comes again, like good medicine…"_

I smiled, answering my phone to my best friend. "What's up Maria?" I asked hearing her sound upset or serious on something.

"I don't know if you want to know but you need to come down here pronto." The red head said glancing over to the other side of the room watching two people.

I blinked, "Ok, Ah…what's up?"

"You want to know why Randy's been so distant with you lately I suggest you come down here…now."

I nodded, grabbing my keys off of the counter. I dashed out of the house and jumped into my car. "Ok Ria, I'm on my way, where are you at?" I nodded, sticking the key into the ignition, bringing my car to life as I went to the destination where she was at.

Within minutes of getting off the phone, I arrived at the place Maria told me. Thoughts kept running through my mind of the worst of happening.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_  
_and she's probably getting frisky..._

I shook my, getting that image out of my head. _He wouldn't do that to me, would he? _Crap, I was thinking it too of it not working out of us anymore. I made my way up to the club, seeing the bouncer look at my attire but smiled, letting me in. I booked it in, seeing Maria wave me over.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_  
_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

I scowled at my little thoughts that were slowly trying to get me paranoid about mine and Randy's relationship. Making it over to my best friend she was holding something back. "What's up, why am I…"

"He's been cheating on you Mickie! With a bleach blonde tramp that's getting frisky!" Maria hissed lowly to me, pointing over to the dance floor.

My eyes weren't deceiving me. My thoughts were right. He was slow dancing with... My mouth dropped. "Barbie?" I asked seeing Maria nod. I stared in confusion and betrayal. How could Barbie do that to me? I thought we were friends? I watched as they moved off the dance floor going over to the bar, as Barbie who is known around the ring as Kelly Kelly, giggle when Randy took her hand.

My heart slowly ached, "Ria, how could she do this to me! I thought we were friends." I slowly felt tears sting my eyes. My head lowered as Maria's arm rested gently against my shoulders trying to help ease the pain of getting dumped.

"That's the problem of working with the ones you fall for. Once they're done, they have others to choose from." Maria said, glancing over at the player who handed the fruity drink to the girl.

"But still why did he now decide to go after her? Did I do something wrong?" I asked through tears looking up at her. She shook her head as I covered my face in my hands.

"No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong," She glanced over seeing the blonde diva have Randy follow her over to the billiards. She rolled her eyes going back to heartbroken friend. "Mickie, I just didn't want to…"

I shook my head glancing up finally feeling rage run through me.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick_  
_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

I blinked the tears away, glaring at my so-called boyfriend. It was the same trick he showed me when we started dating. My blood boiled watching her head turn, glancing up at him with a grin. I felt sick. I turned my head away from scene looking back at Maria.

"Chica, I'm so…"

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've known his player ways but I thought if he was with me, he wouldn't do it," I shrugged, "I was wrong." Smiling lightly, I watched my redhead friend nod. "Um, I'm gonna go all right?"

She nodded, as I pulled away heading back to my car. Now many fans were probably going to be upset if they all find out what happened between their favorite couple. Did I care? Yes, I did but was Randy going to after word gets out? Who knows but right now I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of him.

I got to my car, pulling out my keys staring into my window. I paused. My eyes spotted his Doge Charger. My head titled to the side slightly, as my lips go into a twisted grin.

_And he don't know..._

I shook my head, getting the image out of my head. I opened the door but paused again, looking at my keys. _No, Mickie, you're better than that, don't stoop to that level._ I closed my eyes staying midway of going into my car and just leaving but the thought of trashing up his car sounded fun and hell no one could see it was me.

I smiled finally making up my mind and getting out of my car. Slamming the door shut I made my way to the trunk, popping it open I brought out my kind of protection, a baseball bat. My smile was still on my face. I couldn't believe I was going to do this and get away with it. He will learn never to mess with a girl who can totally damage his car. And who knows what else they could damage, that wasn't a car.

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._

I took my keys, placing one in between my finger and went along the side of his car hearing the scratching sound. And you want to know what the kicker is; I had a key to his VIPER! I unlocked it and straddled the driver seat and started to carve in a name. Now I wasn't stupid enough to leave my name, oh no. I decided to write the word, Player into it. Hopefully he didn't figure it out but I didn't care.

_I took a Louisville slugger_  
_To both head lights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

After I carved in the word on the passenger seat I closed the door and made him think he didn't lock his car. With the baseball bat still in hand, I swung it around like Shane-O would with a kendo stick and fired at the head lights. I didn't know how hard I could hit but hello, I am in the WWE and I train to be in shape. I never thought I would see the plastic covering on the lights fly off like that of me smacking it as hard as I can. This was very relaxing and it amused me. I giggled lightly as I held on to the bat while I slashed his tires. I never thought this could ever be what I wanted to do when I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me.

I sighed. I shook my head, still smiling as can be while I moved away seeing the damage. _He so deserved it,_ I thought, lightly letting the bat rest against my shoulder as I now went back to my car. I placed the bat back into the trunk as I slid into the driver seat, key into the ignition pulling out of the parking lot. Many probably underestimated me on what I could do into damaging anything, but they would never know about this night and who I took it out on. Unrolling the window, I felt the wind brush through my hair going back to my house.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I got home, walking up to my door still having a smile on my lips. Why did I do such a drastic thing of wrecking my boyfriends car when I should've went up to him and asked him what was going on. I shrugged at the thought of that answer. _I wanted to leave a statement and hopefully Mister Orton will get that message when he leaves with her._ I thought, making my way to the kitchen getting ready to pour me a drink for the night.

Just picturing the look on his face made me laugh. I don't know why really but seeing him come out as the 'Viper' on TV to real life sounded pretty funny. I shook my head grabbing a wine glass and a bottle of red wine as I began to pour the drink. I was home, I wasn't going anywhere. So it was safe to say I could let loose for a while. After pouring the substance, I placed the bottle on the counter, while I swirled the little bit I had in a glass.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_white-trash version of Shania karaoke_

I shook my head, taking a sip of the drink. _And knowing Barbie, she's probably killing that legend of the Country singer._ I shivered, shaking my head. I shuffled over to the plush couch sitting in my living room, plopping down. I sighed happily finally thinking everything over. The late night calls, the nights he doesn't show, it all explained everything. And now I couldn't have been more thrilled of what happened tonight.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_  
_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

I rolled my eyes, after taking another sip and swapping the glass for the remote to my TV. I was in the mood for something that wasn't going to remind me of what was supposed to happen tonight just between me and Randy. Flipping through channels, I knew Barbie was prettier but really? She had to hook up with a man who was all ready dating her best friend; it just wasn't humanly possible was it? _Screw that Mickie, you know that everyone who is your best friend and you try to date them that they are only going to backstab you in the back and play your heart along with your boyfriend._ I thought to my self again as I got up, placing in a PPV DVD just so I could see someone kick Randy's ass all over town.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth_  
_Of that bathroom polo_

I giggled, sitting back down, curling my feet underneath me as I took another sip of the fine wine and watched on. _He so would've got it in a loving way but nope, now I guess he has to settle for the lust that's happening between Barbie and fruity little drink he bought her._ Shaking my head, my eyes watched as Maria's boyfriend, John Cena took the ring getting ready to defend his WWE championship against the man that I should call as my boyfriend but hell…he was dead in my eyes after tonight.

Why is it, that the men I date end up with someone else or just turn out lame of playing me? I shook my head as Randy made his way down the ramp on the TV. I smiled, smirking lightly shaking my head holding back the hysterics of crying out my anger again. _That's ok, Mickie,_ I thought to myself finally nodding. "_And he don't know_," I muttered feeling my eyes narrow as the match began.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats,_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Thinking back on what I did tonight, still kept the smile on my lips as I slowly eased down, stretching out still watching the other matches that were on the disk. I yawned, moving my head against the arm of the couch blinking before my eyes finally closed. I mumbled the words, "_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_," as slumber took over.

The next day, I woke up surprisingly not to a raging headache but to someone knocking on my door. I shook my head, stretching my arms finally getting up. I glanced over to the end table beside me and took the empty one glass of wine I had and brought it to the kitchen leaving it on the counter as I made my way over to the door. Now I was expecting Randy to come and start, bitching me out after what happened to his car but…wait I didn't write my name on his seats so he couldn't have known it was me.

I blinked, opening the door seeing Maria and John at my door step. "Shocking to see you two…"

"Someone trashed Randy's car!" Maria said. I swear I couldn't have seen her smile more than me of what happened last night. I played along.

"Really? How did they do that?" I asked, stepping aside letting the two year couple into my home. As I closed the door all that could come to mind was that revenge I took out on his car. Now was I going to tell them this? No, I wasn't. John was best friends with Randy and I didn't want to take my chances of him telling Randy the truth.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
_Cause the next time that he cheats..._  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_  
_Ohh... not on me..._

I walked back into the room as John and Maria took a seat at the table. "Ok so what…"

"Mick's, Randy was pissed," John started, looking at me. I looked at him and blinked.

"He was? I mean I would be too if my car got trashed but how bad was it?" I looked to Maria who started to whole spill.

"Ok, well…" She began and I started to picture what happened when Randy met up with his car. _"He was coming out of the club with Barbie on his arms, still slurring words of Shania Twain's I'm gonna get ya good and that's when he flipped…"_ Maria's voice explained as I thought about it more as I saw the picture happening.

~*what happened last night in Mickie's Mind as Maria and John acted out the two... So basically in Third person view now*~

_Randy helped Barbie back to his car just so he could go back to his hotel and possibly get some action. They stopped as his eyes widened._

"_Randy what's wrong?" Barbie asked blinking drunkenly up to him._

"_My car!" Randy placed her against the pillar near his car as he inspected the damage._

_Barbie blinked confusedly, Randy searched around. _

"Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats..."

_There were key marks all over his new dark blue Dodge Viper. His eyes widened, shaking his head as his fingers ran the grooves. He thought he was safe in this parking structure. His eyes continued to scan the area as he finally looked into his car, seeing the word Player carved into his leather seats. He let out a groan of heartache. He unlocked his car but noticed that it was all ready unlocked. Shaking his head he sat in the seat brushing his hands against the shredded material. This was not the way he wanted to find out that his car got trashed. _

"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..."

_He closed his eyes, hands clenching into a fist as he stepped out taking a look at the rest of the damage. He saw the pieces of the headlight cover all over the place on both sides of his car. He heard footsteps coming close to him. He glanced over seeing John and Maria along with Morrison, all stare at him in shock. "I don't know how this happened!" He screamed, glancing back at what used to be, his ride. He lowered his head, shaking seeing his tires all slashed…_

~*End of what happened last night: Back to Mickie's point of view*~

I smiled, giggling lightly hearing Maria continue. "Mickie, I really don't know what happened but he seemed hurt on his car getting trashed."

I smirked, "_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_." I muttered, looking back at the two. Maria blinked and John stared at me. I blinked as well, staring at them. "What?"

"What did you do?" Maria asked trying to figure two and two together.

I shrugged, slowly looking down at the marble flooring. "A few things," I answered lowly.

John stood up going over to me. "A few things consist of what Mickie?" He questioned, letting his arm draped around my shoulder. I looked up at him as he still continued, "Hey someone had mysteriously wrecked his car, I won't say who." He winked which made me and Maria giggle.

I sighed, finally getting out of the funk I was in and coming clean to them. "Now I was just going to head home and sit here and cry like what normal girls do when they see their boyfriends cheat on them but I don't know," I started to shake just telling them the devious plan that went through my head. John helped me sit down at the table as he brought another chair over, sitting next to Maria as I told them the truth.

_Ooh… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

John nodded, thinking about the situation. I was in hysterics again, feeling Maria's rubbing my back trying to soothe me. I shook my head, covering my face in my hands as the tears came out again. I heard the door close and the footsteps I knew so dearly that it killed me again. John looked up, slowly seeing Randy blinking in the intervention that was going on. He stood, moving to Randy, dragging him out of the room where Mickie didn't see him at all.

"Dude, what the…" John clasped his hand over Randy's mouth.

"I would shut it and find out what happened from a far, I don't think Mickie wants to be near you after what happened last night." He hissed, seeing Randy's eyes widened.

_Ooh..._

I couldn't believe what was happening. I heard what John said and I don't know if I could ever face him again. Not after the way he treated me on our one year anniversary. As I continued to sob, these words came out in choppy words… "_Before he cheats..._" I leaned into Maria letting everything fall. I didn't want to say it but it was true I just hope he got the picture that I was now done, with him and his games.

* * *

All right, well that was fic! Did I do all right? Do you want to see what happens with Mickie and Randy still or what? Review if you want more! Thanks!


	2. Don't Jump

Ok all my Fanfic MANDY lovers! I'm back with Randy's POV! Now we all know what happened with the two in Before he Cheats, but what will happen with Randy now, when he's all alone. Now I don't know how well you know the song, Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel or seen the video, I've placed it around that sorta. And also, there's going to be a pairing that's going to lead up for some more songfics or mishap.

As always, I don't own the superstars or Divas. They belong to respectfully to WWE and Vince McMahon. The song Don't Jump belongs rightfully to Tokio Hotel!

The only thing I do own is the OC, Kayla "Kyli" Knight.

I just hope you guys enjoy and Review at the bottom!

**~*Skillet's Lady Goddess*~**

PS: I am so sorry with the spelling errors I made in the last fic. Need you Know was supposed to be Need you Now and the part of where Mickie Trashed Randy's car, It was supposed to be a Doge Charger, not Viper… XD I thought I said Viper up before when I said it but I must've been thinking of two cars and placed them together or something. Well other then that, I hope you don't see any of those errors in here this time.

* * *

_Don't Jump _By Tokio Hotel **Album: Scream **

~*Flashback Two Months Earlier*~

~Mickie's POV~

_John looked up, slowly seeing Randy blinking in the intervention that was going on. He stood, moving to Randy, dragging him out of the room where Mickie didn't see him at all._

_"Dude, what the…" John clasped his hand over Randy's mouth._

_"I would shut it and find out what happened from a far, I don't think Mickie wants to be near you after what happened last night." He hissed, seeing Randy's eyes widened._

_Ooh..._

_I couldn't believe what was happening. I heard what John said and I don't know if I could ever face him again. Not after the way he treated me on our one year anniversary. As I continued to sob, these words came out in choppy words… "__Before he cheats...__" I leaned into Maria letting everything fall. I didn't want to say it but it was true I just hope he got the picture that I was now done, with him and his games._

~*~

~*Randy's POV*~

I couldn't help but think on what happened between me and Mickie. I guess it finally hit me once she saw me with Barbie two months ago, on our anniversary. I lowered my head as I continued to walk through the empty streets. I shoved my hands into my leather coat. _One year, one year and I messed it up by having Kelly Kelly try and seduce me into getting some._ I shook my head hearing the roar of thunder come through. I sighed, glancing back up, as the rain slowly fell. _Great, _I continued to walk. This midnight walking seemed to help into clearing my thoughts but it wasn't the same. John had Maria. Jeff had Candice. Adam had Amy. I could go on but couldn't. Seeing my best friends have that someone special in their lives brought me…

"Oh my god!"

My eyes looked forward at a crowd. I blinked feeling the rain pelt my face. _What's going on?_ I asked myself finally making my way over. Just glancing up I couldn't see clearly who was up there but I felt sick of what was going to happen.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm _

I felt like I was there, beside the person who was about to fall. The air seemed cold as ice but calm. I didn't know what the hell was going on. All I know is that once I got up in the middle of it I don't know if I'm able to stop from helping. But see that wasn't me at all. I'm not the nice person. I smirked, hearing people slowly talk in a low whisper as they saw the person look down on them.

_I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now  
_

_Mickie,_ I thought finally glancing back up to the one just standing on the ledge of the building. My heart ached. I knew she didn't want anything to do with me now but why did I feel like I need to stop the person on top of the roof before they plummet to their doom? I blinked as the rain continued to hit my face along with the flashing lights that were all waiting around me.

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down _

_Each one a promise of everything  
You never found_

I shook my head finally moving away from the crowd. I couldn't help but try to find a way up to that person before they killed themselves and making everyone that loved them sad and depressed on what happened to their son or daughter. I took a running start around the building. I searched the walls trying to find a way up there.

I was going to change. And if that meant starting over with a new girl then so be it. If Mickie didn't want me back then it was her lost. She wouldn't know if I moved on. I'm sure she did. I shook my head finally heading up the stairs.

_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump_

"Hey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hopefully stopping the person from jumping. I knew they didn't do anything cause I didn't hear the agony of the people just standing around scream from the person jumping off. I sighed, getting to the last ring of stairs, making up onto the roof.

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
_

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view_

I glanced around, searching for the person who was about to jump. I shook my head as I took a quick glance over the ledge behind me. Memories flooded back to me about Mickie. Her smile, her laughter, everything that made me fall for her seemed true. _But of course, Randy, You had to wreck it by letting Barbie be all over you._ I heard my own conscience tell me about the life I used to have.

"It's no use, they don't want me back,"

My head shot up, hearing a sobbing cry seeing the person. I blinked. She seemed to be one of those girls who got picked on or was a loner. I felt bad. I started to go forward. "Hey," I called out softly, not wanting to scare her.

_Please don't jump_

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
_

Her head slowly turned, as her shoulder length brunette flowing in the wind that brushed against me. Those light brown eyes looked tired as well of crying a lot. She carried something that I wanted to help ease. Not because she looked like someone a guy wouldn't date but it didn't help that she was about to fall to her death if she fell off. The baggy skater pants, her black crop top fishnet covered the purple tank top. Her eyes were smeared with eyeliner and mascara. Rings covered most of her fingers. Her eyes closed while her head turned back in front of her. "What do you want?" I heard her ask, through a struggling sob.

I sighed, slowly making my way to her. "Um, I'm just asking what you are planning on doing while you're standing on the building…"

"Just go away!" She screamed, having tears slip from her face.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I don't want you to…"

"Just go away!" Her head whipped around now glaring at me. My head tilted to the side, shaking my head still. "God! You and every other guy always want something from me!" Her head looked back down at the crowd who waited to see her fate.

_Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again  
_

I blinked. _Every other guy…_ I stared at her. "Did something happen to you and your boyfriend?" I asked sounding concerned. _Something happened and she's going to jump._ I saw her head shake not wanting to talk about it. I sighed, "Come on, please? I want to…"

"What part of no don't you understand?!" She gritted through her teeth.

_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
_

_The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

I sighed tossing my hands up in the rainy night. "You know what, fine. Don't tell me what's happening to you. See if I care a…" I stopped, hearing the girl sob harder. Closing my eyes, my head dropped. Now I can see why Mickie couldn't want me back. I was a self-centered selfish guy who only cared for my needs instead of others.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view  
_

"You wouldn't understand if I explained it to you." She answered to me through choked tears. I glanced back up in the nick of time to see her hands fly up to her face as she hunched over.

My eyes widened, "Why would you think that?" I asked her. "You don't think that I'm in the same boat as you?"

"Oh like a good looking guy like you be heart broken from what? You're girlfriend dumping you?" She asked bitterly but I knew she was still hurting.

I sighed, _this was no use. I'm never going to get through her._ But my mouth had other things to say. "Ah no, she broke up with me after catching her use to be best friend hook up with me on our one year anniversary. Did you're boyfriend dump you?"

Her eyes glared over to me. _Ok wrong thing to…_

"Like I said, you don't care." She started forward.

_Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

I shook my head finally getting close to her. "If you just let me know what happened, you know I would listen and care. Look I'm not like half these jerks running about the city wanting to break some girls' heart." I told her, watching her head shake. "Come on don't do this."

"Would you beg for your girlfriend back if she was going to do this?" She asked finally looking at the distance between her and the ground.

"Yes, I would because she was my girlfriend. Even though she saw something that I wish I could take back, but right now that doesn't matter. What matters, is you taking my hand and not jumping to your death." I told her. My hand extended out, waiting for her accept it instead of the fate she was going to place into a grave.

_Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump  
_

I saw her hesitate for a moment. _Come on, take my hand. You know it's the right thing. Please don't kill yourself. _I thought, feeling my own heart race just waiting for her answer.

"So…you would…listen if I…told you?" I heard her voice crack with tears still coming out of her eyes. I nodded as she turned to face me.

"Yes I would,"

_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
_

Her hand rested in mine finally getting back on the rooftop. I blinked as she slowly went into my arms crying again. My arms wrapped around her form. My eyes lowering as I glanced around the area. I actually stopped someone from tumbling to the depths of hell. My cheek rested against her knotted hair. "Why don't we go and head to the diner and get some food while I listen to you vent out what happened?"

She nodded in my chest as I still felt her tears escape her eyes. I hummed slowly moving over to the stairs again. She pulled away but stayed close to my side. "If you don't mind me asking but what is your name?"

I smirked, keeping my arm just around her shoulder. "Randy Orton,"

Her eyes widen, "You're a…"

"Wrestler I know," I shook my head. "I get that a lot," we stopped before heading down the streets. "What's your name?" I saw a slight hint of her blushing through the tear stained cheeks.

"Ah," her head looked down at those combat boots of hers. "Kayla Knight but really call me Kyli." I nodded hearing her tell me her name finally.

_Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view  
_

I smiled. Something about this girl was bringing me to forget about Mickie. "Ok Kyli, where do you want to go to eat?" I saw those eyes roll.

"You said diner," She smiled up to me. "A cheese burger and fries sound good."

I nodded, "Ok a cheese burger and fries it is," I gestured her first, mocking a bow. "Ladies first," I smiled seeing her slowly giggle.

_Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back_

"Thank you Mister…"

"Call me Randy, please."

She nodded stepping on to the platform, "Thank you Randy."

"No problem Kyli." I said as followed after her down the stairs. After the walk down the stairs, I held her hand as we walked down the street with everyone around the area she was going to fall to, disperse, going back to work or heading home. Either way, on this night, it changed everything I was thinking about.

Mickie wasn't going to be on my mind tonight. No. She moved on, I know she did and I wasn't going to change that. I guess meeting up with someone who was in dire need of saving seemed more important. I'm just glad I was able to stop her before she jumped.

"Randy?" She asked, looking up as I looked down on her.

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you what happened, will you tell me what happened between you and your girlfriend?" I shrugged. "Oh well if you don't want to tell me its fine as…"

"I'll tell you," I smiled to her as she moved closer to me, trying to block the winds harsh blow. We stopped as I slipped off my coat and placed it on her. Her form seemed to stop shivering as we began to walk again. "It was just a silly mistake I did really," I answered to her.

She sighed, "I just want to see what happened in two different worlds, on why a guy like you saved me when I think of other guys of not being trust worthy anymore."

I nodded, "well, if you have any doubts of everything not what you expect," I smirked seeing her look at me oddly. "_I'll jump for you_."

* * *

Awe, I made Randy save a girl from jumping when he was having a hard time of trying to think about Mickie. Well like last time, who do you want to see now? Another Randy side of him and Kyli where they're hanging at the arena when Mickie's around, Mickie's side of finding out what happened or the new girl, Kyli and how it's been going for her and Randy? Review and let me know! Thanks!


	3. Teardrops on my Guitar

Ok all my Fanfic MANDY lovers! I'm back with Mickie's POV! Now we all know what happened with the two in Before he Cheats, and what happen with Randy now in Don't Jump, but what happens when Mickie sees Randy with a new girl she has never seen before.

As always, I don't own the superstars or Divas. They belong to respectfully to WWE and Vince McMahon. The song Teardrops on my Guitar belongs rightfully to Taylor Swift!

The only thing I do own is the OC, Kayla "Kyli" Knight.

* * *

_Teardrops on my Guitar _by Taylor Swift **Album: Taylor Swift**

~*Two weeks ago*~

~*Randy's POV*~

"_If I tell you what happened, will you tell me what happened between you and your girlfriend?" I shrugged. "Oh well if you don't want to tell me its fine as…"_

"_I'll tell you," I smiled to her as she moved closer to me, trying to block the winds harsh blow. We stopped as I slipped off my coat and placed it on her. Her form seemed to stop shivering as we began to walk again. "It was just a silly mistake I did really," I answered to her._

_She sighed, "I just want to see what happened in two different worlds, on why a guy like you saved me when I think of other guys of not being trust worthy anymore."_

_I nodded, "well, if you have any doubts of everything not what you expect," I smirked seeing her look at me oddly. "I'll jump for you."_

~*Mickie's POV*~

Two months. Two weeks. That's all it took just to get over him. Or so I thought. Here I am just minding my own business listening to my iPod as I see Randy walk in. I smirked slightly shaking my head. I know he couldn't get a girl with him after our break up. I cared that much for… I blinked, seeing the brunette walk in toe with him.

"That's her, the girl he's with," Maria said lightly as I slowly turned to look at her. My eyes just glared at her watching her head lower. "Sorry,"

I glanced back seeing Randy's eyes connect with mine. I just stared at him.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

Even though I heard the lyrics of Taylor Swift go through me I couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Was it wrong to dream again about your ex and wanting to be with him? That's when I finally blinked, seeing him looking at the girl.

"Mickie, he seems happy," I glanced back over to my best friend and she continued to see my ex and a new girl I didn't know nothing about talk. I rolled my eyes. How could he possibly move on from hurting me two months and two weeks ago to this day? I grumbled lowly eying my ex as he placed an arm around her shoulders taking her somewhere in the arena.

"We were happy when he was with me as well, Maria," I stated lowly but still hated this jealousy bug. My arms folded over my chest slowly shaking my head.

"Maria, times change and so do people," I looked at her, blinking.

"But I don't want him to be with her," I sneered lightly keeping my voice down. "He doesn't belong with her, he belongs with me."

Maria's eyes slowly lowered now concerned for me. "Micks, come on, it's done, its over. There's nothing else you can do. You told him that you didn't want to see him anymore when he tried to see you after you wrecked his Dodge Charger." I lowered my head as Maria told me my flaws.

"Ok so what does that have anything to do with…"

Maria grasped my shoulder, shaking me. "MICKIE, he's moved on, and you should do the same." She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do for you anymore," she left me standing in the empty hallway.

I couldn't move on. He was my first love that actually cared for me. I sighed, slowly walking back to the locker rooms. I looked around the arena, letting more of the lyrics flow through me.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

I smile lightly, making my way over to the wall just leaning by back against it, reminiscing about the past.

~*flashback: first time meeting*~

_I walked around the back hanging with my best girl friend, Ashley when I saw him walk by._

"_Hey beautiful," Randy Orton was smoothed with the ladies and seemed so my type. I bit my lower lip as I heard him continue. "Do you come here often?"_

_I giggled at his cute way of flirting. I think it was flirting I couldn't tell._

"_Mickie, he's so going to ask you out." Ashley Massaro whispered to me as we watched him work his way over to us._

_I rolled my eyes playfully lightly pushing Ash. "he's not going to ask me out," I muttered seeing the punk princess just stare at me._

"_Hey, it's a shot." She muttered back, pushing me over to him. "Go talk," She mouthed finally waving as she headed off._

_I glared over my shoulder watching that skater girl head back to her locker room. Thanks for being there for me, Ash. I thought looking back in front of me seeing Randy leaning up against the wall grinning. "What?"_

"_You wanna know something funny?"_

"_Hm?" I asked folding my arms over my chest seeing him lean in closer._

_He just shrugged, shaking his head. "I have no clue right now because, I'm staring at a beautiful star that lit up my life."_

_I smiled slightly hearing that comment._

I shook my head against the wall, feeling tears sting my eyes. _How could he? _I wondered.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Ever since that night of us finally being together and until the day I was stupid enough to let him go, I've been thinking about him at night. We were so in love that even his friends came along and like me. I know this because I over heard them saying that he finally got it right and that he was so in love and now…everything has fallen from my world and he's moved on with his new girlfriend.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

I closed my eyes, tears sliding down my face silently. Ever since that night I called it off, by wrecking his Charger, I kept singing the same song that made me think of him on my way to wherever I was going. Going to get grocery's, dropping off bills, whatever that needed to be done, I listened to the same song and I just sing with it and I really don't know why I do.

Finally getting up from the ground, I moved my way still to the locker room. I ran my hand through my wavy brunette hair, closing my eyes for a minute only to see him, again, walking past me smiling.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there_ _he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

I turned my head trying to keep the tears from slipping out as I walked. But the more I think about it the more. I just want to stop everything and just run back to him saying I'm sorry for everything that I did by wrecking his car. If I could, I would go back, two months ago and stop myself from doing so. I always lost my breath when he was near, and I don't think that's even possible, is it? I blinked slowly closing my eyes.

"_He's moved on Mickie, and you should too,"_ I heard Maria's voice nudge me as I turned my head looking over my shoulder reopening my eyes, seeing him with her again.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

I just froze to the floor, unable to move an inch seeing the girl wrap her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. I sighed, finally nodding. _She better be good to him, if not, I'll kill her for wrecking him just like I did._ I was able to shake my head, finally blinking as I turned back around now going into a sprint.

"Mickie,"

My eyes closed. I couldn't be here anymore. I needed to head home or to the hotel. Just seeing him here with another girl doesn't seem right.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
_

I glanced up, through the windshield of the car, singing along with the music that flowed through my car.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight _

I finally made it back to my hotel room, flipping through my phone seeing the pictures I had of us. I choked on tears that were starting to form again. I sat my suitcase down near the closet finally plopping down on the bed. I didn't want to give up on him, but he was making it harder for me to do of seeing her with him again. I sighed, getting calm, sort of. I shook my head, leaning over placing my phone on the nightstand and turned out the lights hopefully able to get some sleep.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

I tossed and turned, having every image of Randy flow around my mind. A smiling Randy. A Happy Randy. Even a worried Randy seemed to be what I kept dreaming about but once I got closer to the present, I see her with my Randy.

"_I'm sorry Mickie, but I moved on," Randy said to me, showing me his girl, who smiled. "With Kyli."_

"_No," I shook my head. "Randy, this is real simple we're supposed to be together still." I saw his head shake._

"_No, Mickie. I'm happy with Kyli," I saw him look down on her as she grinned her evil smirk of hers seeing everything well now._

"_Randy!"_ Their image together faded out. I sat up gasping. I looked around seeing the light from the sun break through the curtains. I sighed bringing my hands up as I raked through my hair. _A nightmare,_ I said to myself. _It was just a nightmare, he'll be back with you girl._ I nodded, finally making my way out of the bed and got ready to head to the next town.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

Two months passed as Monday finally rolled around again as I made it back to the arena to perform in the squared circle. I just glance over to my left, seeing Randy talk to the girl who was now decked out in purple Gothic pants that most of those kind people who shop at, what's that store again…Hot Topic? I shook my head seeing them finally look over at me. _They seem happy Mick's it's time to give up._ I shook my head again, as Randy kissed the side of her head, running over to me. Was he about to gloat about finding the perfect girl? Was he going to snap at me saying he's moved on and I should too? So many thoughts running though my mind I could feel my heart stop as he got closer to me.

I swallowed the limp in my throat giving him my best smile, waiting for what he's got to say now…

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

* * *

Oh wow, I wonder what's going to happen. I don't know if it turned out all right or not but if there's spelling errors or what not, I'm sorry! Oh and I'm sorry about the last comment that Mickie said too, she's just bitter after what happened, that's all. I think Hot Topic clothes are cool! :D OK well like always, who's side do you want to see next time? Randy's? Mickie's again or maybe Kyli's? I'm sure whatever the out come is, you'll be surprised on the next one! So let me know! Thanks!


	4. Broken

Ok all my Fanfic MANDY lovers! I'm back with this time Kyli's POV! Now we all know what happened with the Mickie and Randy in Before he Cheats, and what happen with Randy now in Don't Jump, and saw more of Mickie's heart break in Teardrops on My guitar but what happens when Kyli feels like a burden to the one person she tries to helps but doesn't want her to, anymore? Possibly the last of the saga but of course it's up to you, the loyal readers to decide the fate of Mickie and Randy! Oh and this is a possible for another one shot to happen as well while reading. Enjoy!

As always, I don't own the superstars or Divas. They belong to respectfully to WWE and Vince McMahon. The song Broken belongs rightfully to Seether featuring Amy Lee!

The only thing I do own is the OC, Kayla "Kyli" Knight.

A/N: Yep, just like what I said at the end of the last chapter, that if there were spelling errors I was sorry. So with that, I'm either adding in more detail that I forgot to do in the last paragraph. So again, I hope you enjoy and I'm not hating or what not, I was just keeping it near what Mickie thought on Kyli.

* * *

_Broken_ By Seether featuring Amy Lee **Album: Discalimer II or The Punisher**

~*Two Months earlier*~

~*Mickie's POV*~

_Two months passed as Monday finally rolled around again as I made it back to the arena to perform in the squared circle. I just glance over to my left, seeing Randy talk to the girl who was now decked out in purple Gothic pants and a lacy matching corset. Is he hanging out with that type of people now? Most of those kind people shop at, what's that store again…Hot Topic? I shook my head seeing them finally look over at me. They seem happy Mick's it's time to give up. I shook my head again, as Randy kissed the side of her head, running over to me. Was he about to gloat about finding the perfect girl? Was he going to snap at me saying he's moved on and I should too? So many thoughts running though my mind I could feel my heart stop as he got closer to me._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat giving him my best smile, waiting for what he's got to say now…_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

~*Kyli's POV*~

It's been four months since the incident that happened. Randy saved me from making another statistic of committing suicide. And he's been there for me ever since. Two months ago I couldn't help but feel nervous of stepping into what was his world and see the girl that he was trying to get back. I saw him make her jealous by the way he held me once we entered together but I told him he had to stop, by seeing the look on her face.

~*Flashback*~

_I saw him walk out of his locker room as Mickie walked past him. I felt my heart stop as she just stood there eying him as he walked past. She looked depressed on what happened to them. I wouldn't blame her really. If my boyfriend and I were together for a long time and suddenly split I would feel her pain but right now, I only cared into helping Randy get her back._

_I saw him flash his smile at me. "Did you see her?" He asked lowly as I nodded. I heard his smirk, then said, "I know she was going to be like this, Kyli."_

_I blinked, "But Randy, you had a year with her!" I hissed, my black rimmed eyes glared at him. I heard him sigh. "Don't give me that Randy, you still love her!"_

"_Help me get her back then." _

"_How?" I looked over seeing Mickie trying to keep her cool of losing and walking over here to slap me for stealing her man._

_He shrugged, "Hell if I know!" He hissed back. I saw his eyes slowly glance over to his left as Mickie slowly looked back at us. He looked back at me, "Hug me."_

"_What!" _

"_Hug me," he gritted. I sighed reluctantly moving towards him. I felt his arms snake over my shoulders, pulling me close as I rested my head against his chiseled chest, eyes slowly glancing over at her. My heart dropped, as she finally took off in a run. I felt sick deep in side as Randy pulled away from me._

"_Kyli what's wrong?" he lifted up my head as my eyes glared at him lightly._

"_Fix it,"_

_He nodded, taking my left hand as we started back to his locker room to plan out how to get Mickie back._

I sighed. But as I looked on from the other end of the hallway, Randy and his girlfriend…well I should say Ex-since she spotted him with another diva at the bar one night all drunk and knew it was going to be an easy night-were actually talking. My head tilted to the side as I heard both their voices, rise.

"Mickie I'm telling you the truth! I'm changing. I want to win you back!

"No Randy, I saw you with her," That's when she looked over to me glaring those hazel eyes hatefully over to me. I glanced at the ground, slowly turning around heading back to Randy's locker room but I still heard her. "I'm never speaking to you again Randy!"

"Mickie you still have to listen…" I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart ached. That high impact slap made it hard for even me to breath and I wasn't the one who did it.

"I'm done Randy, have fun with that type of girl."

My brows furrowed, glancing down at my lacy black and purple tank top corset. Yeah, it matched my pants and I didn't feel like changing again when Randy wanted to leave right at the three o' clock just to get to the arena. I scowled lightly, before turning my head over my shoulder watching Randy just stand there paralyzed from what Mickie said and did.

Now I knew I would get in trouble if I got in a fight with her but I knew if I did that, then it could also be a shot of Randy getting fired. I did not want that to happen. I bit my lower lip making my way back to him. "Randy?" I asked lowly but saw no kind of movement into looking at me. My brows furrowed once more, as I started again. "Randy?"

No answer. I sighed finally standing in front of him. I blinked as he stared blankly at me. My nose crinkled as I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Randy! Come in Legend Killer!" Still nothing. I sighed, frustrated, I stomped my foot into the ground. "Damn it Randy, if you don't snap out of this, I'll find another building to jump off from!" I started to walk away but stumbled to a stop. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Randy's arm stretched out, his hand clasping my wrist.

"Don't you dare," he gritted out slowly as his eyes glanced over to me.

I blinked, "I'm sorry Randy but…" I saw him shake his head, pulling me into him. I just sighed, wrapping my arms around him. He placed my head into the crook of his neck as he just held me.

"What did I do wrong Kyli?" He whispered to me. I just shrugged.

"You'll get her back Randy, trust…"

He pulled away from me. "You said that when you were trying to help me get her back before." His eyes looked hateful towards me. "Apparently she moved on from seeing me with you."

I shook my head, "Randy, all I tried to do was…"

"Have me be with you? Is that it?" I inched away from him but he followed after me.

"No, Randy, that's…"

"Then what is it Kayla?" I blinked. He's called me by my actual name not Kyli. I gasped lightly feeling my back against the wall. "Well? What is it?"

I felt his breath on my skin as I closed my eyes trying to suppress tears from falling out. "I don't know." I mumbled lowly feeling the space around me get closed in.

"I shouldn't have saved you. You, you were just a sad girl who should've jumped off that building four months ago," I heard him grit at me as he finally moved away. I felt my left hand shaky as it cupped the side of my arm. I thought I had a friend with me but I guess I was wrong.

I shakily sighed out, as I finally started to move. I was heading back to Randy's locker room getting my things and then leaving. _Fine, if he thinks that I'm just a useless girl then I hope he doesn't get Mickie back!_ I thought hatefully. If he was going to be mean to me about me trying to explain another tactic then I don't know what else to give him. But from what just happened, I felt alone again. The tears slowly swelled my eyes that I couldn't really see anymore. I managed to have my back hit the wall again as I just slowly slid down and started to ball my eyes out. I shuddered out another sob as I heard footsteps make their way over.

I just brought my hands up to my face, letting my head fall right onto my knees as I continued to sob. But that's when the footsteps stopped.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head, not wanting to answer whoever they where. I heard a low sigh then baggy tripp pants fall to the ground along with a thud. I blinked through my hands trying to get rid of the tears but I kept my head down in my hands.

"Would a song cheer you up?" the person asked.

I shrugged my shoulders not caring but I heard the person pick away at strings. I slowly pulled my head out of my hands sniffling slightly, seeing who the person that was with me. My eyes blinked as their own set of hazel blue eyes blinked at me. I couldn't help but look down at what he was wearing. Black and Red tripp styled pants with chains hanging off the loops but rested against the ground and a black tank top. His hair was blond with a light hint of light blue hair dye. He was easy on the eyes. He wore black nail polish and had tree roots going up on his right arm. He smiled slightly just enough to make me smile and lower my head into my knees, just hiding my blushed cheeks.

"Ha ha, I got you to smile," he said. I couldn't help but look back up at him as his eyes were concerned for me. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head, glancing at the floor, not wanting to talk about it.

"I did see you come in with Randy and you two seemed to be together and I just wanted to make sure that you were…"

I smiled, looking back at him. "For your information, Randy and I aren't together. He was just a Friend I was trying to help get his girlfriend back with him." I saw him nod.

"But," He egged on while his eyes shifted around.

"But he doesn't want my help anymore and told me that I should've gone and jumped off the building that he saved me from then he wouldn't have been in the mess he's in now." I answered completely seeing a smile form his lips. "And I just told you what happened."

He smiled, "Yes you did but you," he pointed at me with his hand resting against his Gibson J-200 rusted acoustic. "You didn't go out and find a building to go jump off right?"

I shook my head, "No because of that egotistical Viper saved my life after my boyfriend did not want anything else to do with me."

The person frowned looking down at his guitar. "Ok well," he paused looking up at me again. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged, looking down at my shoes. "I guess cry my eyes out more since I think I lost my best friend." I let my forehead slowly touch my knees again as I heard him sigh.

"Really?" he pulled out his guitar pick. "Who shall I say are you, since I want to become your friend, if you don't mind me singing?" He watched as I looked back up at him.

"Kayla but my friends nicknamed me Kyli," I answered bringing my head up slightly as I rested my arms on my knees followed by my chin. My eyes weren't pretty but smudged eyeliner and mascara didn't seem sexy when I was looking at a hottie in my own eyes.

"Well Kyli, I'm Jeff Hardy and I hope you like Broken," he said as his fingers began picking at the strings.

I couldn't help but feel a little better from what happened between me and Randy. Jeff seemed nice and could see that he was just trying to make me feel better from what just happened. I just sat there in silence as he sang to me.

_I wanted you to know_  
_I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high_  
_And steal your pain away_

I saw him take a short glance at me, smiling as he still played. There was something about him that brought me to like a guy like him more than these preppy know it alls. I smiled back as I heard him continue.

_I keep your photograph_  
_And I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high_  
_And steal your pain_

Luckily for him, I knew the song well and I actually loved it. One of my many favorite bands was Seether and couldn't have been more relieved that he was singing something that somewhat helped me through my love life. I jumped in slightly as I muttered the chorus.

_'Cause I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_and I don't feel right_  
_When you're gone away_

I saw him smile to me as I blushed again. I didn't care if people were going to show up and hear us, I really didn't care if that brunette ex of Randy's walked back to his locker room just to bitch me out but to only find me here, singing with a man I might have a crush on.

_You've gone away,_  
_You don't feel me,_  
_Anymore_

He stopped, singing as I just took in his strumming style. It seemed right of just sitting in front of a guitarist as he played. I titled my head to the side as his eyes caught mine again. For being utterly cute it wasn't hard into making me feel like I was a loon of falling for him.

He smiled glancing down at the guitar before saying these next words. "All right, jump in, you get the second verse." I blinked as he looked up at me again.

I sighed, "Really you want me to ah…" He nodded as I smiled back at him. "Okay then."

_The worst is over now_  
_And we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high,_  
_You steal my pain away,_

I paused slightly as I heard more footsteps make their way over to us. I nervously laughed looking at Jeff. "Ok should we stop or something cause I really…"

"It's the art of performing in front of people to get rid of the stage fright or whatever else is bothering you," he answered to me as he continued to play. "Just let the acoustic vibes help calm your soul, Kyli."

I nodded closing my eyes. For some strange reason I let him be my guide. That's when I put forth more emotion to second half I cut as he continued to strum.

_There's so much left to learn,_  
_And no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high_  
_And steal your pain_

When I heard him jump in with me I felt alive. I don't know why though. It wasn't like I was looking to find someone who I could connect with off the bat. No. It was just some person who helped me talk out what happened between a best friend of mine and a girl he was trying to win back.

The footsteps stopped and I didn't even bother looking at whoever was there. To me, it was just Jeff, his guitar and myself singing out a ballad that either we both loved or I was just placing it as our song. I blinked in my mind. I must be losing it since I just called this our song.

_'Cause I'm broken_  
_When I'm open_  
_and I don't feel like_  
_I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_and I don't feel right_  
_When you're gone away_

I opened my eyes slowly still staring at Jeff as he continued to play but I noticed two people on his left and right side just staring at us. I sighed. It was Randy and Mickie. My heart just stood still for a moment as they both looked at me. I shrugged lightly wiping the teary eyeliner from my eyes as I let the music flow through me.

_'Cause I'm broken_  
_When I'm open_  
_and I don't feel like_  
_I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_and I don't feel right_  
_When you're gone away_

I let the lyrics flow through the hallway as Randy slowly glanced over to Mickie. I could see how hurt and sorry he was but truthfully he wanted her back. _Please let this work,_ I thought, blinking my eyes seeing Mickie look back at the man she had a wonderful year with before this whole break-up happened.

The ending of the strumming began to die down. I bit the inside of my mouth waiting in anticipation for something to happen between the two and yet nothing has. I let my eyes roll slightly shaking my head as I heard Jeff finish up the last of the bit of the song. I just added in my own touch of a humming noise with the acoustic.

_'Cause I'm broken_  
_When I'm lonesome_  
_and I don't feel right_  
_When you're gone away_

Jeff stopped as he looked back at me. His eyes blinked just seeing me stare off into space. His head slowly turned glancing over his shoulder seeing Randy and Mickie just what he could tell a pretty good, ten to twenty feet gap between them. He glanced back at me before nodding. "I see," he whispered lowly only catching me to look at him now.

"You see," I whispered back shrugging my shoulders watching his eyes roll.

"I see what you mean of those two not talking to each other." He nodded his head back slightly trying not to cause a scene with the Legend Killer.

I nodded making eye contact again with those two who mindlessly stared at each other for a while now. My lips twisted weirdly looking between the two. _This is no use; they're not going to get back together now after the song Jeff and I sang to. There's just no way! _I shook my head as I sniffled lightly brushing a strand of hair behind my ear keeping my head down trying not to cry again.

I heard the chain brush against the ground, knowing Jeff was scooting close to me wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder waiting for the out come of the two…

_You've gone away_  
_you don't feel me_  
_Here anymore_

* * *

Oh oh, I am just leaving you hanging! XD hehehe. To tell you guys the truth, I came up with this songfic first before Teardrops on my guitar for Mickie's POV and that was during the last day of College finals. But anyway, as before who would you like to see next in this saga. Randy's? Mickie's? Kyli's again… or just do it third person just to end it permanently? Let me know what you guys think! :D Thanks!


	5. Closer to You

Ok all my Fanfic MANDY lovers! I'm back with this time Randy's POV! Now we all know what happened with the Mickie and Randy in Before he Cheats, and what happen with Randy in Don't Jump, and saw more of Mickie's heart break in Teardrops on My guitar but what happens when Kyli feels like a burden the one person she tries to helps doesn't want her to anymore in Broken and now here's Randy just minutes after what happened with hearing Kyli sing with Jeff. Is this possibly the last of the saga but of course it's up to you, the loyal readers to decide the fate of Mickie and Randy! Oh and this is a possible for another one shot to happen as well while reading. Enjoy!

As always, I don't own the superstars or Divas. They belong to respectfully to WWE and Vince McMahon. The song Closer to you respectfully belongs to Adelitas Way!

The only thing I do own is the OC, Kayla "Kyli" Knight.

* * *

_Closer to you _By Adelitas Way **Album: Adelitas Way**

~*Kyli's POV*~

_I nodded making eye contact again with those two who mindlessly stared at each other for a while now. My lips twisted weirdly looking between the two._ This is no use; they're not going to get back together now after the song Jeff and I sang to. There's just no way! _I shook my head as I sniffled lightly brushing a strand of hair behind my ear keeping my head down trying not to cry again._

_I heard the chain brush against the ground, knowing Jeff was scooting close to me wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder waiting for the out come of the two…_

~*Randy's POV*~

I just stared at Mickie while she stared right back at me. For some stupid reason, when I told Kyli she should've jumped off a building I thought for sure she was going to do so but I was proven wrong. I felt bad for snapping at Kyli like I did. I never meant to hurt her or tell her to go jump off another rooftop. While I was on my rant and bitterness from being away from this arena, my mind was acting different. Telling me I that I should apologize to Kyli for the way I acted. But as I did so, I was slowly drawn back to it only to find Kyli sitting there, against the wall. Only to my surprise, I see her singing with Jeff Hardy who was also playing his guitar.

_Oh this is just great, she has Jeff Hardy by her side,_ I thought hatefully but not only did I happen to meet up with Kyli and Jeff; I happened to meet up with my ex once more. I couldn't help but look over and find Mickie right near me listening to every word they were singing together.

_As you walk my way  
Do you see my face?  
_

Once I looked in Mickie's eyes, I tried to smile for her but all I did was stare at her and if I did, would she notice that I was totally not the same without her by my side? I stood still as my heart raced. She just stared at me as Jeff and Kyli belt out Broken. Talk about having the Punk Rock Diva-yes I said diva- strike again into helping me, get Mickie back into my life.

_Sad behind a smile  
Fake it for awhile  
Tell me what should I do?  
_

"You see," I heard Kyli's voice whispered to Jeff.

"I see what you mean of those two not talking to each other." I then heard Jeff whisper to back to Kyli.

This was getting ridiculous. Am I the only one that wants something back from the relationship I messed up by wanting another diva? I sighed, lowly still watching Mickie eye me then back to the side where Kyli and Jeff where. I stepped closer, wondering what was going to happen next.

_Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
_

"Mickie?" I asked lowly, stepping closer to her but her eyes told a different story.

_Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign?_

No answer. I continued to her before she took steps away from me. _I guess that's my sign,_ I thought feeling my heart break further than what it all ready was.

_Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you _

What was next? Me showing her my bleeding heart in my hands just so she knows that I still care for her? I shook my head, "Mickie, please, can we talk about…" I blinked finally watching her brunette locks whip around her face, finally leaving the area where I was standing.

I let my head slowly drop hearing chains rattle against legs.

"And I think we should go," Jeff's voice whispered to Kyli but I saw her head shake in the corner of my eye.

"Jeff you can go, I'm gonna see if Randy is ok?" I smiled slightly at Kyli's kind words. I guess I need a friend as well, since well John was taking Mickie's side along with Maria but who wouldn't?

"Al'ight, but if things get crazy, please meet me?" I smirked in my head, silently rolling my eyes but heard Kyli's reply.

"Ok," I could see her light up when she smiled. _She's falling for Jeff._ I thought as Jeff finally left the area, now leaving me and Kyli alone.

_As I stand alone  
Sinking like a stone _

The sound of Kyli's sneakers made my head glance back up looking back in her dark smeared eyes. Those eyes were fierce on what happened a half hour ago when she saw me. I couldn't help but lower my head again, hiding my shame. "I'm sorry for what I said Kyli." I glanced at her while she shook her head.

"You know, I should have a reason to leave you stranded here," I heard her voice snap at me. "But that isn't me, Randy."

I nodded as she stepped closer to me. Is it bad, that once she touched my face and held it in her hands, I wished that Mickie was here standing and searching into my eyes, instead of Kyli? I groaned lowly, trying to pull away but she held her grip. "Randy, this time are we going to communicate what is going on in planning to get…"

_You can save me now  
I can't live without  
Tell me what should I do?  
_

"I don't care Kyli, I just want my Mickie back," I sounded depressed and on the verge of crying. With Kyli looking into my eyes I know she felt my pain of losing someone she cared for very much and would do anything to get them back.

Kyli smirked, slowly bobbing her head. "I got a plan but I just need to know if Mickie has a match tonight."

I stared at her. _What the hell was she going to do, _"Kyli, what are you planning on…"

"Randy if you trust me, I think I can make this work finally." She smiled warmly to me making my heart slowly beat again instead of it just be at a stand still. I reluctantly answered by nodding my head feeling her lips press to my cheek. "Ok, I but I just need you to not be mad at me when I do this because clearly, I'm going to be the one patching things up even if it has to do with a little bit of fighting." I watched her pull away from me finally, dashing out of sight.

I sighed, shaking my head, wondering how much worst this was going to get.

_Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
_

An hour passed by as I watched on, seeing Kyli stood in the ring, mike in hand. _What are you doing Kyli? _I thought hearing her speak.

"Mickie James, I want you out here, right now!" I blinked. I never heard Kyli get so angry into wanting my ex to meet up with her. I shook my head while watching on.

"I don't have all day Mick…" I saw Kyli smile as well hearing Mickie's theme and seeing my ex step out on to the stage, holding a mike as well.

"Yeah, what's this going to do, Kyli? Huh?"

As the camera panned back to Kyli I saw the look on her face. I shook my head. Kyli raised the mike up to her face. "Mickie, Mickie, Mickie…haven't you done enough damage to Randy all ready?" Kyli taunted back smiling as the brunette diva now began to make her way to the ring.

"So this is why you brought me out here," Mickie sneered, stepping into the ring watching Kyli's smirk grow. "You want to know why I…"

My eyes widened watching Kyli tackle my ex to the ground. "What the…" I shook my head, blinking. But to my surprise, I heard the fans chant my name. I smirked, turning on my heel taking off to the ring.

_Show me a sign  
Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you  
_

As I finally made it to the ramp I saw Mickie still in trouble. I got into character, running down the ramp sliding into the ring watching Kyli pull back, as I stalked her. I saw fear in her eyes knowing what I was capable of doing. The WWE Universe went quiet, waiting to see if I would strike against the girl who decided to attack my ex.

"Come on Randy," I heard Kyli taunt me. "I know you want to hurt me." Her smirk showed she was ready for anything. I started for her as she continued to back away. Coiling, I trapped her in the corner, watching her look get timid along with her body trembling.

"RKO. RKO," I heard the fans chant for me to do the devastating move to the chick that attacked my ex. I smirked, reaching out grasping her hair, pulling her closer.

"Randy!" I heard Kyli cry out as she looked up at me, blinking.

I lowered my head, "you wanted me to save her and here I am; now you have to play along." I hissed to her as she tried to fight her way out.

"Randy, please," She was whining, just the way I guess she planned into making me come out to save Mickie. "I didn't mean…" I started to prop her up to do the move but saw the feisty brunette I used to date tackle her back to the ground.

I stared on as Mickie whipped Kyli's head around the mat. I shook my head hearing the fans go in an up roar. I was smiling in the inside watching Mickie just lay it into Kyli but watching it, I felt a little bad that she was taking the beating.

Kyli cried out trying to escape from Mickie's hold.

"I don't' think so Goth Girl," I heard Mickie grit out, pulling Kyli back on her feet, setting her up in her finisher.

My head rolled, letting Mickie move into the deed, hearing her cry out, but as I watch Mickie prep her self up into the move, the fan's cheering grew louder, only making my head turn around seeing Jeff run down the ramp and into the ring. I whipped around, looking at Mickie. "Mick's leave her," I saw her head whip around glaring at me.

"Why should…"

_If you walked my way  
Would you see my face?_

I grabbed her hand, yanking her out of the hold she had Kyli in and left the ring watching Jeff glare at me as well of Kyli who held her neck. I smirked, holding Mickie back from wanting to jump in and still attack her from being with me. Glancing around the arena, I felt the tension fans where building up, wanting us to actually go into a mix tag team match but it wasn't going to happen, not for a while at least.

We made it through the curtain and into the back as Mickie finally pulled away from me. I stared at her when she searched my face. "Who are you trying to fool, Randy?"

My eyes narrowed, "This is what I get for saving you from a craze fan of mine?" I heard her scoff.

"So Kyli is a craze fan," her eyes rolled. "That doesn't surprised me Randy,"

_Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign  
_

_Hm, maybe the crazed fan angle was a bad idea to tell her about,_ I thought watching her just continuing to stare at me. Now I got irritated. My eyes closed before the words came out. "Look, I can't keep doing this Mickie," I said watching her eye me suspiciously.

"What are you saying, Randy?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

I shook my head. "Do you want to keep playing this game we have for each other?" I questioned her seeing her face.

She scoffed, "What game, Randy? We're through." I nodded.

"Yeah you keep thinking that," I walked up closer to her, looking down on her. "Let me know when you're tired on thinking about me and actually move on cause all I see is a woman, holding on to the man she used to date." I growled lowly, letting my hands press against the wall I trapped her, inching closer.

"Randy," I heard her whisper but I shook my head.

"I saved you from Kyli and yet, you have no clue what I did just to get closer to you." I finally pulled back as her eyes blinked back the tears from slipping out.

I smirked just watching her shocked on what I said. "If you hadn't noticed now, Kyli's just a friend, helping me get you back." Her head lowered, feeling ashamed of what she done lately.

I continued, "But I guess you're eyes haven't seen past the mind games I've been playing only to be with you again," Her head glanced up looking into my eyes. I swear, I saw small droplets of water escape her eyes.

I shook my head. If I had to be a hard ass to get through to her, than so be it. I'm done playing her games. If she wants me then ok cool, Mickie and I are back together but if she doesn't, then oh well, it's her lost.

"Randy, I…"

"Oh my God, Randy that was amazing!" I whipped around only to get jumped on by Kyli who was giggling. I smiled, looking back at Mickie who nodded glancing at the ground. I looked over to Kyli who smiled at me like a sister as Jeff walked up.

"They really ate it up out there dude," Jeff said as we pounded fists together. "Something is bound to happen with us now if the fans totally went for Kyli's plan." I heard Kyli giggle at a successful storyline plot of happening between the four of us.

Mickie looked up at the three of us. "So it's Randy and I against," I happened to look over seeing her eyes glare at Kyli. "You and Jeff?"

Kyli shrugged, wrapping her arms around my neck as I continued to hold her against my back. "If that's how you want to put it Mickie, yeah." Kyli answered her while she nodded her head.

"Ok," Mickie took one last look at me. "I guess I'll see you around for the storyline, Randy." She pushed off the wall leaving us.

_Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you_

My eyes watched her go as my body slowly moved, continuing to stare after her as she walked away. I felt Kyli's arms squeeze my neck for support. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, smiling lightly to her.

"Sorry," She muttered. I merely shrugged, shaking it off.

"If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. I can't hold on forever," I answered dully, glancing back over as Mickie vanished in the horizon.

_To get closer to you  
And all I do  
__To get closer to you  
And all I do  
__To get closer to you  
And all I do_

* * *

*smiles weakly* You know… I'm becoming more and more attached to this couple, I really don't know why though. I mean sure, there was a little twist of Kyli being added into it but I'm feeling bad for Randy and not having Mickie back after a third try before Mickie left. Well as before, what you, the readers, want to see. Another Randy Side, a Mickie side or third person view. I'm keeping Kyli out of this for now but let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and remember to review! :D


	6. Addicted

Ok all my Fanfic MANDY lovers! I'm back with this time Mickie's POV! Now we all know what happened with the Mickie and Randy in Before he Cheats, and what happen with Randy in Don't Jump, and saw more of Mickie's heart break in Teardrops on My guitar but what happens when Kyli feels like a burden the one person she tries to helps doesn't want her to anymore in Broken and saw Randy in his last attempt of getting Mickie back in Closer to You. Now how will Miss James control her feelings after what Randy set her with? Is this possibly the last of the saga but of course it's up to you, the loyal readers to decide the fate of Mickie and Randy! Oh and this is a possible for another one shot to happen as well while reading. Enjoy!

As always, I don't own the superstars or Divas. They belong to respectfully to WWE and Vince McMahon. The song Addicted respectfully belongs to Kelly Clarkson!

The only thing I do own is the OC, Kayla "Kyli" Knight.

A/N: WOW! I didn't update til a year and three months later xD Sorry guys, if you want more please bug me for another oneshot of this couple and not let me wait til a year again xD hehehe ok? Ok. Enjoy! :-D

* * *

_Addicted_ by Kelly Clarkson **Album: Breakaway**

~*Randy's POV*~

"_If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. I can't hold on forever," I answered dully, glancing back over as Mickie vanished in the horizon._

~*Mickie's POV*~

I raked my hands through my brunette hair as I lowered my head. Randy's trying to get back with me but I just can't shake the memory of him dancing and showing Barbie how to shoot pool at the club months back. Then I find him two months later with some skater looking Goth girl on his arm while he still wants me back. It's just not right. And he has a plan. A plan to get me back and that's with this damn storyline with him, Jeff and this chick named Kyli. I sighed, closing my eyes as my fingers rubbed my temples.

_It's like your a drug  
It's like your a demon I can't face down _

_It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_

But Randy was my drug. He was everything that I wanted, to get more than just a taste. I still wanted to be around him and feel that warm hearted hug from him as well of those deep passionate kisses from those lips. He made me want to do things that I didn't have the heart to do at the time. I can't turn him away after the year I-we had together. He may be a demon but I can't shake him. Why in the hell am I thinking about him? He did something to wreck us and yet I just keep running away from him when my heart is telling me to give him a chance again.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

I shook my head as my fingers threaded through my hair and brushed my neck as I rolled my head. I let him get the best of me and have all the power. He's slowly getting back into my head and I can't help but to keep my bitter, I-wanna-take-world-down-self locked in its own little box in my head. I wanted everyone to feel the way I felt when I got cheated on. But that was the catch. Maria told me to let it go after seeing Kyli show up with him at the show. John, I don't know about him. I get that he's Randy's friend but I know he's on his side. Some of the divas hate him after what Barbie spread around the locker room that night when his car got accidental damage. Guilty as charged. I was the one who did it but I'm surprised he didn't press charges towards me for what I did. So I really didn't have a say in what to do now even though half the locker room isn't talking to him. Or they're just doing that when I'm around so I don't give them the evil death glare I carried.

I sighed, shaking my head. This was gonna be harder as it looked.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me _

_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

I needed him back. I was caving and I didn't know how to control it. I can feel my skin getting pulled. Whether it was from a vampire or a leech, Randy was pulling me back under his spell and losing blood was never the answer for me in a life time. I tried my best in controlling the power I had but again, I fell and he has everything that I tried to keep to myself. Randy was like a cigarette, something I knew I wasn't going to let go of. Whether it was a few days, weeks, months or years. I couldn't quit.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_

I glanced around the locker room, taking in short breaths with each beat of my heart. I couldn't believe what I was going on. My mind was being taken over by him. Him of all people. It shouldn't be but it is. My mind should be seeing the sights of gold around my waist again but its only Randy. Randy is all I see. It must be that damn AOROD, Addicted Obsessive Randy Orton Disorder. But why do I have it? Shouldn't all the rapid Fan girls have it-sorry if I somehow offended anyone-but why do I have it?

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me _

_One year, Mickie,_ My head snapped up looking around the room. I heard his voice. I shouldn't be the one hearing voices. That was his gimmick. I let my hand thread through my hair roughly as I felt the knots tangle up with my fingers. Ow, Ow, Ow, I flinched lightly before carefully pulling my hand out.

_Go see him, _I heard my conscience tell me but I shook my head. See even my conscience is telling me to go see him. I mean I should but I can't. It's that feeling of wanting to do it but you don't have the nerve to do so. This wasn't me. I'm never like this. I guess it's been those dreams of him coming to me and asking, pleading me to come back to him but just like in reality, I run away from him.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone _

Lately my head is somewhere else. It's like I'm lost not really remembering everything right away of what I had to do. I felt like I was slipping and giving up easily just to hear his voice. Was is possible? I don't know. _You need me, Mickie. I'll keep pestering you until you finally make up your mind of what you truly want._ Randy's voice echoed through out my mind again slowly making me shake. Why could I feel his presence like a ghost or spirit telling me this?

And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_

I shook my head. The only voice I should be hearing are mine and it's telling me not to give up and I should go after him. I looked over my shoulder glancing at the door. I felt my heart racing with anticipation of wanting to see him surprisingly and suddenly slamming the door storming up to me and passionately kiss me on the mouth. But as I waited for that to happen; my rapid and racing heart slowly decreased back to its normal speed.

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

I scowled lowly as my feet turned quickly as I began to head towards the door. My hand took hold of the door knob and flew it open only too see the brunette girl's hand raised getting ready to knock. My head tilted to the side. What did she want? Come and rub it into me about how much Randy was to her as a 'friend'?

"Mickie, I…" I continued to glare at her seeing her hand slowly run her fingers lightly through her hair tucking it behind her ear of three piercings. I blinked watching her look back at me, staring into my eyes with no fear at all. "I'm really sorry for anything that you think I've done, I'm only trying to help Randy get you back."

I blinked. How can a girl who I secretly hated for the past few months finally come up to me and say all she is trying to do is help Randy? "Is this a trap?" I asked only to see her eyes widened.

"NO! God, no" she dragged out which got me to smile. "The only thing that was a trap was getting you out and where I tackled you in the ring and getting Randy out there to protect you." She beamed to me and I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Her lips twisted slightly before she stepped away from me. "Sorry, I just…"

I shook my head. "No you're right and I shouldn't really have snapped a lot at you or him for that matter," I answered seeing her tilt her head to the side slightly, looking at me. I smiled seeing her do the same still. "So how did you and him get…"

"Randy saved me from committing suicide after my boyfriend dumped me," I felt my heart sank. She spiraled down that path and Randy saved her? I blinked hearing her continue. "Rooftops felt nice to try and end it all but then Randy talked me down and mentioned you a few times as we talked and ate." I nodded before looking away.

"He really misses me huh?" I asked her, slowly looking back at her watching her head nod, giving me an answer.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this _

"Yep, sure after you slapped him, he was ticked at me but I couldn't blame him," I winced. Of course that slap I gave him. Oh I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from doing that and maybe just maybe I would tell him I'm sorry and gave him another shot. I so needed his fix again. I inhaled shakily before hearing her continue to talk.

"So I come up with this plan of Jeff and myself fighting you and Randy into a battle of me being the overly stalker fan of Randy's and well…"

"I get it," I snapped lightly looking back at her seeing her glare. Dang, maybe I shouldn't have snapped at her. She looked hungry to kill.

"Look, I came over to apologize and talk to you in figuring out what the hell you want to do but it looks like you're still bitter from…"

"Stop, please," I asked watching her mouth stop jabbering as I walked away from her. "I know I get it. I need Randy back, I can't hold on any longer." I sat down on the edge of the couch letting my hands cup my forehead.

I heard her pants jingle as she walked in and closed the door. "What do you mean?" She asked before fully walking over to me and sitting on the floor looking at me. Her eyes big and brown staring back at me with worry.

I stared back keeping my hands where they were. She looked like a kid, maybe in her mid teens. What is she doing…

She sighed nodding, "and you're staring at me because I look super young." She said letting her arms lean back as she continued to stare at me. "I'm twenty four if that helps."

I blinked, "Twenty-Four but you look…"

"Sixteen?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, ah…"

"Kayla but my friends call me Kyli." She answered nicely and I smiled. "And if you don't think we're friends yet, you can call me Kayla, I'm not going to snap your neck for it," She winked, hinting at a teasingly manner and I giggled lightly. "Ok enough about me Mick's what's going on with you and what you're feeling with Randy?" She asked now in total concern as she lightly glared at me.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

I let my fingers lightly brush through my hair again as I sighed, "I'm hooked on him, I need a fix and it's killing me. Just one more scent from him and I can deal with it I promise," She blinked listening intently to what I was saying. "I can handle this feeling and yet I can quit it if I want too. I just need one more time to be with him and then that'll be it, I swear it'll help me get through this."

I saw her smile, shaking her head after she heard me. "What?" I asked as she started to giggle.

"You're addicted to him," She said in between her giggles. I frowned slightly. But I let her continue. "And you don't know how to control your love for him still in wanting him back?" She smirked lightly as her eyes gleamed with a plan.

"You're starting to scare me Kayla," She let her teeth lightly rake over her lower lip nodding.

"Good, I'm glad I'm scaring you," She answered and I felt sick.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me_

I leaned back against the couch as I stared up at the ceiling. "What's it going to cost?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said before standing on her feet again only to sit on the arm of the couch looking at me. "Just you getting to admit to him you still have feelings towards him and starting to date again." Her head tilted to the side as she smiled to me.

I groaned out lightly, shaking my head. "I can't." I said to her glancing over seeing her eyes roll.

"I think you can and will Mickie," I blinked hearing another voice as Kayla and I both turned and glanced back at the door seeing Maria stand there smiling. I saw the redhead bounce her way over to us still with a smile on her face. "I told you the new girl wasn't that bad."

I glared at her before I heard Kayla giggle. Geez what is with her giggling so much today? Oh wait…that's right, she's hanging around Jeff. And I smiled, just staring back at the newbie. Her eyes widened watching me stare at her. "What?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'll admit my feelings and get back with Randy if," I paused looking over to Maria who blinked, folding her arms over her chest, looking at me. "You, Kayla find out why Jeff was hanging around you when he has Candice."

I saw her scowl after mentioned the other chick's name. Apparently she didn't know Jeff was dating Candice? Oopsie on my part.

"So you'll make amends with Randy if I go and ask what's going on with Jeff and Candice?" Kayla asked as I nodded my head.

"I'm sure Mickie's only doing this so you know if Jeff's truly dateable or what not, right?" Maria questioned as staring back at me as I looked at her.

"Of course," I answered nicely. I looked back over to Kayla as she sighed, crossing her legs over the armrest. "If you're helping Randy and I get back together, I might as well help you in wondering fully if Jeff's dateable."

I saw her eyes blink at me before she smiled lightly to me. "Thanks," She sat up, nodding her head. "So what are we going to do for our," Her fingers made the air quotes, "Match up, thingy?" She asked before giggling. "I'm sorry I'm still new to this fighting and what not, so please bare with me." She smiled to me and then to Maria who smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry," I caught Maria's eyes glance to me as we both stared at each other. I knew what she was doing, she was all ready planning my getting Randy back outfit all ready. "I got the best thing to do for you two."

_Oh-no, I hate it when she talks like that._ I thought as I sighed. So this was it, Maria was going to take control of my fate and I was going to sit back, only to get Randy back and enjoy the ride doing so.

_It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

* * *

All right! I finished! :D hehehe But as always, please review and tell me how I did :] thanks a bunch! :D So I'm guessing A Randy's POV again and possibly Jeff's after words to fully figure out what's gonna go on between Kyli and him of course. Or should I just leave you guys hanging with Jeff and Kyli and end the Mindy SongFic once and for all? You got the power to tell me, -points to the review button- you know what to do! Bye! :D


End file.
